Always Keep Moving Forward
by Lexys.CPD
Summary: Erin Lindsey's life revolves around one person, her three year old daughter. When her ex, the father, decided to be in her life, Erin must do what she can to protect her daughter, with Voight's help. Especially after her ex decides he wants their daughter, without Erin in their lives. Linstead pairing, Loight family.
1. The Answer Is Within You

_**The Answer Is Within You**_

**Author: Twi-Ranger  
****Words: 1,068  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD, the song lyrics (Titles), and the plot.  
****Author's Notes: This story was given to me by red lightning. Hope I don't let you down. So enjoy guys. See if you guys can see the parallels here. I think that what its called.**

**The chapter title is from the song Within You by Ray LaMontagne. The story title is from Vivir Mi Vida by Mark Anthony. It's originally a Spanish song.**

**Uploaded: February 20, 2014**

* * *

Erin Lindsay was pretty content with her life at twenty-five. She had a career she liked, a nice home, great friends. The only thing she had that made her rethink things was her boyfriend of two years, Chad Hartman. He wasn't the greatest boyfriend. He was the person she was before she met Voight and turned her life around. Her friends would ask her why she stayed with him, but she didn't want to break up with him. She felt a connection with him. She could relate to him.

Chad Hartman was an ass. That was all that could be said about him. He didn't treat Erin the way he was suppose to. He was always drinking. He didn't have a job, and lived with Erin. He didn't respect anyone. He was having sex with other women, while in a relationship with Erin.

Erin and Chad were lying down on their bed, in each other's arms. It was a rare moment when Chad was sober and acting like a decent person. They weren't doing anything except enjoying the silence.

There was loud knocking on the door. Erin stood up to answer, not before giving him a kiss on the lips. She opened the door and frowned when she saw police officers. They gave her a piece of paper; she knew what it was before reading it. It was a warrant to search their home. She stood there, frowning, as she watched the officers search their things.

"Chad!" she called, looking at her room door, but there was no answer. "Chad!"

One of the policemen entered the room and it was empty. He turned to her, and asked her where Chad was. She answered truthfully, telling him she did not know. She asked him what was happening, but he didn't tell her.

Groaning, she took out her phone and called a number she knew so well. "Voight, there are officers in my home, can you tell me why?"

Voight told her about Chad's friends, about the drugs, the selling, and the smuggling. Erin was shocked. She moved to sit down. She thought she knew Chad, but he had secrets she didn't know about. That was when she realized she was better off without him.

**Chicago PD**

Erin was sitting on the floor. She was staring at the ceiling, as she counted the seconds. Chad had gotten four years in prison. His time had been shortened when he gave up his friends, and their partners. Erin broke up with him when the police had found them. She didn't even tell him face-to-face. He didn't deserve it, so she told the officer to tell him it was over.

Erin took a deep breath as she stood up and looked at the sink. The pregnancy test was there, and she could clearly see the two lines. She couldn't breath. She was freaking out. She couldn't think. She was pregnant. She was screwed.

Slowly, she stood up and walked to her bed. She stared at the ceiling, as the tears stared to fall down. She couldn't have a child. Her life was too complicated for a child.

She knew she had to tell Voight. She knew he would know what to do. He would help her. She closed her eyes and quietly started to cry.

**Chicago PD**

Three years had past. Erin had given birth to a girl, Cassidy Ridley Lindsay. Erin loved her daughter. Cassie was like a mini version of Erin.

There was a knock on the door. Erin looked at her daughter, who was making her teddy bear dance, then at the door. Erin answered it and smiled when she saw who was in the other side.

"Cassie, look who's here," Erin called, a grin on her face.

The little girl rushed to the door, with a huge smile on her face. "Gwanpa Hanky!" She ran to hug the man, who kneeled down and hugged the little girl.

"Are you being good for mommy?" Voight asked, as he stood up with the girl in his arms.

Cassie nodded enthusiastically. "I good!"

Voight smiled, and looked at Erin. "How are you?"

"Great. This little girl helped with breakfast, didn't she?" Erin bragged, as they walked to the kitchen.

"You did?" Voight asked Cassie, faking the surprise.

"I elped," Cassie said shyly.

The three went to the kitchen and sat down. Erin set the plates down and they eat.

"What are you guys doing today?" Voight asked, as he helped Cassie with her food.

"Whatever she wants to do," Erin answered. It was Erin's day off, and she was spending it with her daughter.

"Gwanpa Hanky, come wit us," Cassie pleaded, looking at the man with big sad eyes.

Voight's own eyes widened, as he looked at Erin for help.

"Cass, Grandpa _Hanky_ couldn't get out of work. Don't you want to spend the day with your mom?" Erin asked, a small smile on her face.

"Where is daddy?" Cassie asked the adults, who paled at the question.

"Cassie, your father is in a place where bad men were taken," Voight explained, trying to make her understand.

"Why?" Cassie asked innocently.

Erin looked at her father figure, not knowing what to say. Cassie was just three years old, and they didn't know how to explain drugs to her. They knew she didn't know anything. She didn't even know much about Erin and Voight's job. All she knew was that they saved people.

"He wasn't a good guy baby," Erin told her daughter.

Cassie frowned, but didn't say anything else. She watched shows and the kids had daddies. She wanted one too.

They finished breakfast, and Voight was getting ready to go to work. He knelt down and kissed the girl's forehead. "I'll bring you ice cream after work," he told her.

Cassie grinned, and nodded, giving the man a huge kiss on his cheek.

Voight waved the Erin and left. His smile wiped out of his face, and walked to his car to go to work.

In the apartment, Erin shook her head. Voight was a huge softy when kids where involved. She looked at her daughter. Erin liked her life. She wouldn't change it for the world.

"Cassie, lets go get you dressed up so we can go to the park," she told her daughter, who ran to her room.

Erin followed her, excited to spend the day with her daughter.

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
****I Wanna Be There For You**


	2. I Wanna Be There For You

_**I Wanna Be There For You**_

**Author: Twi-Ranger  
****Words: 1,176  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD, the song lyrics (Titles), and the plot.  
****Author's Notes: Amazing feedback. So glad people like my writing. It makes so happy. Here is chapter two. One Favorite, the least I've ever gotten, but hey, it's something right? And 13 follows, the new record, right? And ten review. Thanks to those who reviewed this chapter. Means a lot.**

**The chapter title is from the song, There For You by Flyleaf.**

**Uploaded: February 28, 2014**

* * *

Cassie smiled as she looked up at the ice cream man. Her eyes were wide at the thought of ice cream. Erin grinned, standing behind her, a five-dollar bill in her hands. She already had her ice cream picked out. She was just waiting for her daughter to pick what she wanted.

"Mommy, Uncle Jay an' Tony wan ice cweam?" the three year old asked her mother. She looked up at her mother with big hazel eyes, and no matter what, Erin couldn't say no.

"Adam and Olinsky might want some too," Erin suggested.

"Uncle Oli?" Cassie asked, her smile getting even bigger.

"We'll go visit them," Erin promised, as she pointed at the multiple ice creams. She changed her five-dollar bill for a ten-dollar bill. Once Erin had her change and all the ice cream, Cassie grabbed her mother's jacket and pulled her to her car. They drove to the department building.

Burgess and Atwater were exiting the building when they arrived to the door. Cassie rushed, giggling to the two officers.

"Kimmy, Kevy!" she exclaimed, raising her arms.

Atwater knelt down and picked the small girl up. "Leavin'?" Cassie asked, as she wrapped her arms around the man's neck.

"Yes, we need to save people," Burgess asked, looking at the adorable girl in her partner's arms.

Cassie pouted, not wanting them to leave. Unlike her mother, she was happy to be around people. Her mother's team loved the three year old. Cassie was also friends with Diego and Ava Dawson.

"Cass, the ice cream is melting," Erin called, as she held the ice cream in her arms. Cassie gave Atwater and Burgess one last smile, before having Atwater put her down, and running to her mother. She waved as she entered the building.

"Hey Erin, little Erin," Sergeant Platt called, slightly creeping Cassie out. She didn't like how the older last treated Atwater and Burgess.

Erin waved as they went up to their floor.

"Uncle Tony!" Cassie shouted as she ran through the desks.

Dawson grinned, picking the girl up. "Niece Cassie!"

Erin laughed, as she put all the ice cream on her desk. She told the men to get it as she walked to Voight's office.

"Knock knock," she called out, as she smiled at her father figure.

"Erin," he said in surprise. "Is Cassie here?"

"Yeah. She wanted to see her Uncles and Grandpa _Hanky_," she mocked, smirking at her sergeant.

He rolled his eyes. He stood up and started to exit his office. They could hear Cassie laughing, as Dawson tickled her. The other men were sitting around, eating their ice cream, and watching them, with a small smile on their faces.

"Gwanpa Hanky, I got ice cweam fo you!" the small girl squealed, running from her uncle's arms.

"You paid for it? Thank you," he answered sweetly, causing everyone to grin at the soft side the man was showing.

"It meltin'!" Cassie exclaimed, grabbing the melting ice cream from Erin's table. They laughed at Cassie's adorable expression.

Their phone started to ring, signaling the intelligence group that their fun was over and they had to go back to work.

**Chicago PD**

Cassie giggled as her mother took her to watch a movie, Frozen. Cassie had wanted to see it since she saw the snowman in the previews, and Erin couldn't say no to her daughter.

Cassie jumped in her seat, waiting for the show to start. Erin, who was sitting next to her, was eating popcorn. She loved spending time with Cassie. Laura Dawson would babysit Cassie when she was working, and she didn't get a lot of free time with her daughter.

"Mommy, can I got Olaf?" Cassie asked her mother, waiting for the film to start.

"Who?" Erin asked, a frown on her face. She had no idea what her daughter was talking about.

Cassie started at her mother with disbelief. She could not believe her mother did not know who Olaf was. "Mommy! Olaf, snowman!" Cassie exclaimed, causing the other parents look at her.

Erin blushed a little. She looked at her daughter, who turned her attention to the big screen, which was showing previews.

**Chicago PD**

Voight was in his office, looking over his paper work. His phone rang, causing him to put his things down. He picked it up and narrowed his eyes, as he listened to the person on the other side.

He hung up the phone and stared at the picture on his desk. The picture was on Cassie's third birthday party. Cassie was blowing her candles, in Erin's arms, and he was on the other side of Cassie. He would change the picture after every birthday, but the pictures always had the three of them. The picture he never took down was taken after Cassie's birth. She was in Erin's arms, in the hospital. He had never been so proud of his non-biological daughter.

He knew he had to tell her. He just didn't know how.

**Chicago PD**

"He so cuute!" Cassie exclaimed, hugging the stuffed snowman. They were walking out of the Disney store. The teddy bear was half Cassie's size.

Erin and Cassie went to her car and drove home, done for the day. Once inside her apartment, she didn't expect to see Voight sitting down in her kitchen with a beer.

Cassie, always happy to see Voight, ran to him. "Gwanpa Hanky, meed Olaf. Olaf, meed my bestest granpa, Hanky," she said, shoving the stuffed snowman on his face.

He chuckled and shook the snowman's hand. Cassie then told him about his day, while Erin watching Voight. She knew something was up. Voight never showed up before her. He always waited until she and Cassie were home.

"Cass, why don't you go change for bed, I'll meet you in the restroom," Erin told her daughter, looking at Voight in the eye.

Cassie grinned and ran to her room with Olaf in her arms.

"What's going on?" Erin asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Sit down," he told her, his voice soft.

Erin did as he said, and waited for him to say what he wanted.

"Chad got out for good behavior," Voight told her, watching as the woman he saw as a daughter pale right in front of her.

"N-no," she whispered, not wanting to believe it. She knew he would get out sooner or later, but it was too soon for her.

"Stay here, I'll go help Cassidy brush her teeth," he told her, standing up and walked to help his granddaughter.

"Mommy?" Cassie called out, as she sat on her bed, winging her legs. She had on Tigger, footsie pajamas.

"You're mommy isn't feeling good. I'll help you," he told her, as he led her to the rest room.

"Why?" Cassie asked innocently, as she grabbed the toothbrush.

"Someone who hurt her is back in her life," Voight said, trying to hide his hate.

"You pwotecd us?" Cassie asked him, looking up at him with her mother's eyes.

"Always. I will always be here," he answered.

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
****You Were Gonna Come To Me**


	3. You Were Gonna Come To Me

_**You Were Gonna Come To Me**_

**Author:  
****Words: 1,241  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD, the song lyrics (Titles), and the plot.  
****Author's Notes: Enjoy this chapter. 9 favs, 26 follows. And 17 reviews. Sweet.**

**The chapter title is from the song, Dark Horse by Katy Perry and Juicy J.**

**Uploaded: March 06, 2014**

* * *

Her phone rang after she left Cassie at with Dawson's wife. She knew he was going to call. It had been three days since Voight had told her Chad was out of prison. He didn't know about their daughter, and she didn't want to tell him. She didn't want him in her life. He had been calling the last three hours, but she never answered.

She entered the police station, and sat at her desk, her phone ringing. She stared at his name. She hadn't deleted it, and she didn't know why.

"He's calling you?" Voight asked, as he looked down at her phone.

Erin nodded. "He won't stop calling me."

"You should answer it," Voight told her.

"Why?" Erin asked, glaring at her father figure.

"I may not like him, but he deserves to know about Cassidy. She deserves to know about her father," Voight told her, trying to helper make the right choice.

"He doesn't deserve anything," Erin told him, angry with the man in front of her.

"Erin," he tried.

"No! Whose side are you on?"

"Erin, please listen to me," he pleaded. He _hated_ Chad, but he deserved to know about his daughter. "I'm not telling you to be his friend, or even be nice to him, just to tell him he has a daughter and has to prove he had changed if he wants to see her."

Erin stared at him for a minute before nodding. "I'll think about it," she answered, as she looked for a new case.

"He doesn't deserve you and Cassie," he told her, before leaving to his desk.

**Chicago PD**

Erin was in Voight's office alone. It was the only place she could get time alone. Her phone was ringing again, and she was trying to get the courage to answer.

"Chad?" she answered, hesitation written all over her voice.

Her daughter's father laughed. "Yeah. I've been calling all morning."

"I know. I was working," she whispered, her hand tightly gripping the phone.

"Listen, Erin," he started. Hearing him say her name brought out a lot of emotions, not all good. "I was wondering if we could talk, face-to-face."

"Yeah, okay," Erin answered, not sure what else to say.

"Great. How does tomorrow night sound?" he asked, his voice full of excitement.

"Okay," she answered, plainly.

"Same place?"

"Yeah. I have to go."

"Bye Erin. See you tomorrow," Chad said, happy about meeting up with her.

"Bye," she whispered, hanging up. She sat in the room, wondering if it was a good idea. He sounded genuine, something she rarely heard when they were together.

"How was the conversation?" someone asked from behind. She turned and saw Halstead standing there.

"What are you talking about?" Erin asked, turning her back to him.

Halstead smiled behind her. "Come on, I heard the end of the conversation. Who was it?"

"None of your business," she answered, turning around and glaring at him.

Halstead grinned and walked away. "Voight's looking for you."

"Great," she muttered.

**Chicago PD**

"How was your day?" Erin asked, as she drove herself and Cassie to their home.

Cassie started rambling about her day, of what she did with Diego, and Eva. She told her mother about how she helped Laura Dawson with bread.

"I'm glad you had fun baby," she said, as she parked in the parking lot. "What do you want for dinner?"

Erin opened the door and Cassie ran in the room.

"Good choice Cass," Erin teased, as she headed to the kitchen to retrieve her home phone.

"Mommy, Olaf wan pissa," Cassie exclaimed as she ran out of her room with her teddy bear.

"The snowman wants pizza?" Erin asked, grinning at her daughter. The three year old nodded. "How any does the snowman want?"

Cassie put the snowman's mouth and nodded, as if it were really talking to her.

"Fouw," she answered, her face serious.

Erin smiled at her adorable daughter. "Go wash up. I'll order."

Cassie ran to the bathroom and Erin smiled as she heard the faucet turn on.

**Chicago PD**

She was nervous. She hadn't seen him in four years. Voight was babysitting Cassie. He was taking her to see Frozen, again. Erin smiled, her daughter really loved the movie. She entered the small restaurant and he was the first person she saw.

He was sitting in the table in the right corner. It was their table. Erin never sat there after he went to prison. Erin walked to the table and sat down in front of him. His green eyes locked with her hazel eyes. Neither said a word. They just sat there, in silence for a few minutes.

"I missed you," he whispered, giving her a small, shy smile.

Erin didn't answer. She didn't know what to say. A waitress walked up to them with two plates of food. Erin frowned. She didn't order anything.

"I ordered for you," he told her. "I remember what you like."

"Seriously? What do you want to talk about Chad?" Erin asked, staring at him in disbelief.

"I missed you. The whole time in prison made me think of him much I love you Erin. I want to be with you," he responded, not looking at her in the eye.

"Why now? Why _after_ prison? I gave up on you," Erin told him, not touching her food.

"I realized I took you for granted. I realized I _needed_ you Erin," he said, his voice getting louder. The frustration getting clearer.

"I _don't_ need you," Erin responded, glaring at him.

"I said I'm sorry!" he snapped.

"Sorry doesn't do jack!"

"Ungrateful bitch. I'm trying here! I'm trying to put all we did behind, and forget it," he said, standing up and towering over her.

"What _we_ did? No, what _you_ did. You know, I can here thinking you changed. I believed you were a better man, but you didn't. You're still the same asshole you've always been, and nothing is going to change that!" she snapped, as she grabbed her things and left.

**Chicago PD**

Voight watched his granddaughter sleep. She was sandwiched between a snowman and a lizard. She had made him watch Tangled with her, and she told him she wanted the chameleon. Once she gave him the big eyes _and_ the pout, he knew they were going to buy it.

Cassie made him have a tea party with Olaf and Pascal before her bedtime. He wondered what Erin would say about the lizard.

He heard the front door open and quietly close. He stood up to see how Erin did. He did not expect her to be in tears in the living room. He walked up to her and sat down next to her, wondering what happened.

"I couldn't tell him," she whispered, her tears freely falling.

"What did he do?" Voight asked, thinking of ways to hurt Chad.

"I thought he changed. I thought he would be a great father to Cassie. I thought, maybe, just maybe, Chad would be a decent man, and I could fall in love again. I got my hopes up," she told him.

Voight nodded.

"I'm sorry I'm not strong enough," she whispered, drying her tears.

"You are. You had a daughter. You raised her by yourself. You've been through so much. Not many people can do that," he told her.

"Thank you," she whispered. "He doesn't know about her."

"He doesn't deserve to," he told her.

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
****I Don't Know What To Believe Momma**


	4. I Don't Know What to Believe Momma

_**I Don't Know What To Believe, Momma**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 1,289  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD, the song lyrics (Titles), and the plot.  
****Author's Notes: Enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took a while. I had half dine for a while, but got stuck. Hope y'all like.**

**The chapter title is from the song, Tonight You're Perfect by New Politics.**

**Uploaded: March 19, 2014**

* * *

"Mommy! I dwaded a doggie fo you," Cassie exclaimed, as she gave her mother a piece of paper. Erin smiled, and looked at the picture. It looked like her daughter drew a sausage with legs and a tail. There was a circle for the head. The smile on her face grew as she took in the details, there weren't many.

"I love it baby," she said, as she put it on the refrigerator. She bend down and kissed her daughter's head.

Cassie grinned and ran back to continue coloring.

Erin sat down with her coffee and watched her. She never thought her life would be so great with a daughter. She wouldn't trade her life for anything, but there was something she would change. She wished Cassie's father would had been different, a better man, or a different man. She smiled as she studied her daughter.

She thought about the similarities that Cassie and Chad held. She wondered if Cassie had any resemblance to Jay. Her eyes widened as she realized what she was thinking about. She was confused. She hadn't thought of her partner as anything except a friend, so she wondered where the thought came from.

"Cass, lets go buy ice cream," Erin called out. She let out a small laugh, when she heard small footsteps running in the apartment. She slowly got up and got their jackets, it was a cold Chicago morning.

Cassie ran back with her shoes on, wanting ice cream. She could not have enough ice cream. "I weady," she said, standing in front of her mother.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Erin questioned, a small smile on her face.

Cassie looked down at her Mickey Mouse shirt, small jeans, her tiny Vans. She didn't see anything missing.

"It's cold," Erin said, smiling.

Cassie pointed at the sweater in her hands. Erin nodded and helped her daughter put on her sweater. She then ran to the door, waiting for her mother to open it.

Erin walked slowly towards the door, wanting to mess with her daughter. Cassie grabbed her mother's hand, as they walked to buy ice cream.

**Chicago PD**

Voight knew Erin didn't have a day off, and that she should had been working, but he also knew she needed to be with her daughter after her night with Chad.

"Erin's not coming?" Halstead asked, as he looked at the vacant desk.

"We'll call if we need her," he said, not entirely liking the question he asked.

Halstead nodded, not saying anything else.

Dawson looked up, after feeling the tension. "Isn't Cassie's birthday coming up?"

Voight nodded, as he tore his attention from Halstead and gave it to Dawson.

"Yeah, Erin is thinking of a party," Voight answered, nodding his head.

"Tell her if she needs any help, I'm here," Dawson said, turning his attention to his work.

Halstead didn't say anything, knowing Voight would bite his head off.

He looked away and started to look through his work.

**Chicago PD**

Cassie squealed. She was gripping the chains. She laughed full of joy.

Erin smiled, as she pushed her daughter in the swing.

"Igher!" Cassie exclaimed, as she kicked her legs.

"You're going to fall," Erin said, chuckling, as she pushed a little more, but not too much.

"No! Igher!" she shouted, giggling loudly again.

"Erin?" someone, a male, called. Erin turned and looked at the man.

**Chicago PD**

"Whe's mommy?" Cassie asked, as she looked at the man in front of her.

"She's getting food for you," he said, as he smiled down at the girl in front of him. They were at a pizza restaurant and Cassie was drawing on the kids' menu.

He looked up and saw Erin, talking to the cashier. There was a smile on his face as he watched her talk to the other woman.

"Uncle Jay, why here?" the three year old asked, not looking up from her artwork.

"I wanted to hang out with my niece," Jay answered, as he turned his attention to the cup in front of him.

"Uncle Jay, you know daddy?" the girl asked, turning her hazel eyes to the man in front of her.

Jay shook his head. "You were born before I met your mother."

"Oh," Cassie said, disappointed.

**Chicago PD**

Erin?" someone asked behind her. She turned, and found the one man she was avoiding.

"Chad? Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked, not wanting him to know about her daughter, _their_ daughter.

"I came here for food," he answered, as he looked around, to see why she was there.

"I uh, I have to go," she muttered, as she turned. He grabbed her wrist, stopping him.

"We need to talk," he told her, not letting go of her.

"Let me go," she told him, as she tried to pull her hand back.

"No, we need to talk," he said, glaring at her.

"Let her go," Jay said from behind her.

Chad released Erin, and glared at the other man.

"Who are you?" Chad asked, clenching his fists.

"I'm her friend," he said, wishing he could say more.

"Yeah, we'll I'm her boyfriend," Chad responded, getting closer to Jay, as if to threaten him.

"Mommy," Cassie whispered, scared of the man. She held tightly to her mother's legs.

"Who's that?" Chad asked, as he stared at the small girl.

"My daughter," Erin whispered, as she pushed the small girl behind her.

"Who's the father?" he asked, still studying the girl.

No one answered. Erin didn't want him to know, and Jay didn't know who he was.

"Who is the father?" Chad demanded, glaring at Erin.

Jay didn't like how he was looking at her, so he said the first thing in his head. "I am."

Chad looked at the other man, looking for a resemblance. Chad smirked, and turned to Erin. "You were always a slut."

Erin's body shook in anger.

"She looks like she's four. You were cheating on me, weren't you? You were such a hypocrite," he sneered, his eyes accusative.

"She's yours, you dick," she spat, as she picked Cassie up and walked away.

Jay looked at the other man, and punched him. Once he saw Chad fall to the ground, he followed Erin and Cassie.

He found them outside. Erin was putting Cassie in the back seat. He could tell she was tensed.

"Erin, are you going to be okay?" he asked, when she closed the door. The window was opened, but Cassie wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah, I'm just going home. Tell Voight I can't go in today. Tell him what happened," she said, as she walked to the driver seat. She opened it and turned the car on.

"Drive safe," Jay said, feeling disappointed that the day ended.

"Jay," she called out. He turned and looked at her. "Thanks for lying."

"Anything for you and Cass," he answered as he walked to his car. He had a smile on his face.

**Chicago PD**

"Mommy," Cassie whispered, as Erin drove them home.

"Yeah," Erin answered, not looking away from the road.

"Is Uncle Jay daddy?" she asked innocently.

"I wish," Erin whispered to herself, before answering her daughter. "No."

"Da man daddy?" she asked again.

Erin's grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"Yeah," she whispered lowly.

Cassie grinned, finally getting a father. She finally met him. She was happy.

Erin's eyes filled with tears. She never wanted him to know. She didn't know what he was going to do with the information he got. She was scared he'd take her away from her.

"I love you baby," she whispered, wiping her eyes. She turned and saw that Cassie was asleep.

She hoped, she wished something good would come from Chad knowing. She just hoped.

**Next Chapter:  
****Shoulda Just Called For Help And Ran Like Hell That Day**


End file.
